The Chronicles of Eberron: Chapter 1
Sul, a half elf, makes his way through the small town on the southern coast of Khorvaire. Without warning, he suddenly hears the voice of a gnome speak inside his head. Gnome Voice: Your services are requested. A warforged and Tashalatora have been seen in the spiked shield tavern. Bring them to Kern’s Rest and Revelry tomorrow. We will discuss arrangements, and be prepared to travel. A service to house Sivis. Sul Questions where the voice came from, but he knows a request from house Sivis cannot be ignored, so he makes his way to the Spiked Shield Tavern. *** Lia pulls her yellow cloak further over her face, hiding her blond hair and purple eyes. She quickly glances around the Spiked Shield Tavern; looking for anybody that would pose a threat to a Tashalatorian monk. But she knows that is not the problem. Lia does not only belong to the Tashalatora, who are famed across Khorvaire for their psionic monks, but she is training to be a part of the branch: The Diamond Warriors. Many people would pay handsomely to get information about the secret group and there plans. She starts across the room and tosses a few coins at the innkeeper. Lia: I would like a room. The innkeeper looks up from his work and nods to Lia. Innkeeper: The rooms are upstairs. Lia immediately goes to her room, locks the door, and begins her meditation. She can feel the raw psionic energy flow through her body and focus on her crown; a feeling that she holds ever so dearly. *** Sul asks around for directions to the tavern. An elderly woman points him to a dingy building near the docks. '' '''Sul:' Did you see anybody, maybe a warforged; enter by any chance. The woman continues walking down the street. Elderly Woman: I did see a large metal man enter not too long ago. Sul: Thank you! I shall have a look at the tavern then Sul enters the tavern and notices that there are several warforged standing around. He is clueless to which one he is supposed to be looking for, so he approaches the innkeeper to ask about the Tashalatora companion. Innkeeper: A Tashaltoora? What is that?’ The innkeeper looks puzzled and wonders if Sul is trying to play a joke on him. Sul: That’s what I’m asking, but seeing as you don’t have the information I seek; forget that I asked. Innkeeper: Whatever A warforged walks up and stands behind Sul with his arms crossed. Sul turns around. Sul: What is your business, warforged The warforged does not respond. Sul: Hello. Are you alright? The warforged stands 9 feet tall and seems to be made of durable metals. He uncrosses his arms and looks down at Sul. Warforged: What do you want of my kind? Sul: My name is Sul Windwalker. I was sent here in search of a warforged and also some kind of Tashalatora companion. I am to take you to Kern's Rest and Revelry tomorrow morning to make arrangements for travel. The warforged does not respond. Sul: I don’t know who sent me specifically, but I do know they are from House Sivis. Warforged: I shall ask Duando if he is done with my services. If so, I suppose I can help you on your quest. The warforged turns away from Sul and approaches Duando, the innkeeper. Warforged: Do you require my aid any longer? Duando: You may go warforged; plenty of others are willing to take your place. Warforged: Very well Sul: So warforged, what might your name be? Warforged: Names are of unimportance, but the locals call me Stander. Sul: I can only imagine why. Do you know anything about the Tashalatora companion, Stander? Stander does no respond. Sul: I will take that as a no. Stander crosses his arms. Stander: There is a stranged monk. Sul: Maybe he will know something then. Let us ask him. Stander: He is in one of the common rooms upstairs. Sul and stander walk up upstairs and enter a hallway with many doors on either side. They notice that one of the doors has a faint flicker of candlelight underneath it and no noise can be heard. Stander knocks but gets no answer. He knocks a second time even louder, but he still gets no answer. Sul: Knock it down big guy. Stander: Why would I destroy Duando’s property? Sul: Just bust it down. Stander: Lets get this straight. You are not my master. My people were freed. I shall follow you to see about this quest. That is all. Sul: I will give you a hundred gold. Just break the damn thing, jarhead. Stander goes to reach for Sul, but Sul reveals his blue mark on the back of his right hand, his Dragonmark of Strom, identifying his as a noble member of House Lyrandar. Sul: Do you really want to fight nobility? The warforged sits down. Sul: Bust the door! The warforged does not respond. Sul: Fine! Sul knocks on the door as hard as he can, but still gets no answer. Stander: Very well, we will never reach the one whom sent you if I don’t. Stander stands up and grabs the door and tears it from its hinges, revealing a human woman wearing a yellow cloak sitting in the room. Her eyes open abruptly and she is on her feet in a second. Sul: Well now, I have a question for you. Lia: Who are you? You’re not hunters are you? Sul: No, we are looking for someone. A Tashalatora companion. Lia: Why would you be looking for such a person? I might know one. Sul: I was sent by House Sivis to look for her and a warforged. That is all I will tell you unless you are the person I seek. Stander: He is a very telling human. Just give it time and you’ll learn more than you desire. Sul: Are you the person I am looking for or not? Lia: You are very demanding, human. I am indeed the Tashalatora. Sul: Good. Then I shall tell you the reason why I was sent here. Lia: Then do it, and quickly. I am already impatient from the interruption of my meditation. Sul: I was told to look for you and a warforged. We are to meet at a place called Kern’s Rest and Reverly tomorrow morning to discuss arrangements. We must also be prepared for traveling. Lia: Arrangements? Sul: That is what I was told. Lia: I will follow you. I have found little adventure in this country anyway. Stander: The severity of the task may lead the female to help us better. Sul: How should I know? Lia: The severity does not matter. If it interests me, however, does. Sul: It is settle then? We shall meet in the morning at Kern’s Rest and Revelry. Lia: Fine. I must continue my meditation. Get out. *** The next morning the party meets up once more and heads toward Kern’s Rest and Revelry, finding the average-quality hostel in a tucked away road. Sul informs Lia and Stander it is owned and operated by both House Ghallanda and House Thuranni. It is famous for its magical protected private rooms. As they enter they are immediately spotted by an elf who approaches them, saying he has been expecting the party at any time and points up the stairs Elf: Third room. They approach the third room only for another elf to meet them and lead them to a second-floor room, partially open to the floor below and with an excellent view of the stage. The sounds of a lute carry above the faint din of breakfast. A number of chairs are arranged closest to the balcony’s ''edge, and a low table against the back wall of the room is laden with fruits and pastries.'' A middle-aged human with dark hair and neatly trimmed beard stands near the chairs, apparently enjoying the musical performance. He turns as the door opens, gesturing to the table. '''Sur’kil: Please, help yourselves. My name is Sur’kil, and we have business to discuss, which is always more pleasant on a full stomach. Lia: You food is most appreciated, but I want to discuss why we were chosen to be her. Sur’kil: I am what you might call an independent researcher. I have recently uncovered hints and rumors of an ancient site dating back to the so-called Age of Demons. I would like to employ you to investigate this location, and to retrieve a relic that I believe might yet remain there. Sul: So...you are hiring us to do archaeological studies? Sur’kil: This task is not without some degree of danger, which is why I require the services of individuals such as yourselves. The location, while nominally still in Khorvaire, is somewhat remote, and so I would like to procure your services for a period of at least four weeks. You will have free choice of any treasure found at the site with the exception of the relics I seek, for which you will be rewarded in full. I can offer you each a base fee of 250 gp per week plus travel expenses. I will provide half up front. Lia: This is a mission I will be willing to partake on. Sul: Tell us....what kind of relics are you looking for and what dangers do you guess might dwell in these ruins? Sur’kil: Wildlife and primitive tribes, both expected to be hostile. As for the relics: Tablets or slates with ancient writings, lost works of art or symbology, and other equally exciting finds. Stander: (Disappointed) Sounds simple. Lia: Why do you choose us though? Sur’kil: Those in my profession make it their business to identify up-and-coming adventurers and explorers. Your activities have not gone unnoticed Sul: My activities? Sur’kil: Unless you wish for detailed examination of each of your histories. Then I would stop prying. You leave when we have finished our breakfast and these negotiations. The lightning rail departs this afternoon. *** A lightning rail takes the party south to Korranberg, a large coastal city. Sur’kil: We will be boarding the Swiftwind (a ship) from here...on it I will tell you more about this quest. House Lyrandar owns the galleon setting sail for Adderport on the Q’barran coast. Sul looks uneasily around. As the party boards the ship, he obviously tires the hide his dragonmark. Sur’kil: It will take 5 days to reach the other coast. The ship sets sail.